


Four Drabbles

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

**Without Stars** (PG for minor angst, post-OotP)

The rain had begun early in the morning, and being thus far unending left London in a state of constant twilight. Remus wanted only to return to Headquarters, to Grimmauld Place, but there were still several blocks to walk. He avoided thinking at times like these, instead focused on dodging umbrellas and shopping bags and shoulders. He didn't want to remember Sirius and the war and everything wrong in his life anymore than he had to.

This half-thought, though, made him remember that the sun itself was a star. As he crossed another street, London and Remus shared their darkness.

**Sun** (G, MWPP era, 1/3)

Fingers pressed firmly against the skin of Sirius's face, applying that stupid gold glitter. He sighed, but allowed the subtle torture to continue.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

He almost didn't recognize himself in the mirror, gold and white interrupted only by the dark of his hair and the pale of his eyes. All that makeup really did contribute to the image Sirius had been going for--a charmed gold circlet on his head emitted a halo of warm light, his skin was tanned, and his clothing was stereotypical ancient Greek.

Maybe as Helios he could catch his Moony...

**Moon** (G, 2/3)

Remus knew he was just as clever as Padfoot or Prongs, if not in quite so many areas as they. One thing he prided himself on, however, was his improved ability to keep things secret.

Okay, he'd had to force Prongs and Wormtail to go on without him. He planned to make an entrance this year, completely silver--most people never thought about the fact that the more ancient cultures referred to the Moon as masculine.

He hadn't expected to run into Sirius in the common room. An unfamiliar awkwardness left little room for conversation. Almost like a first date.

**Stars** (G, 3/3)

The doors of the Great Hall were just about to close for the evening when the most stunning couple yet appeared--one a being of silver, another of gold. Historical figures, fictional characters, and various other beings couldn't help but envy the quality and creativity of the costumes two boys sported.

It was obvious--at least to those capable of picking up on such things-- that the two fit, like the sun and moon gods they had chosen as their costumes.

Then the two joined a pharaoh and a pirate at one of the tables, and the Halloween party began.

Crossing Over (G, post-OotP)

"All right, everyone line up nice and orderly, or you won't get to go to Corporeal!"

Sirius remained where he was--he'd been waiting for months for the fairly short period--just eight days this year--when all the doors between Corporeal and Ethereal would open. From sunset on All Hallows Eve to sunset on November eighth--the end of Samhain as recognized in Ethereal.

The souls finally grew organized, and then the doors everywhere opened. Sirius was part of the surge that carried him. He would see Remus and Harry again.

Passing through, the other dead vanished.

_Ba-bump, ba-bump._

**Untitled** (upper R for action without showing the bits, MWPP era)

Remus climbed into Sirius's bed after a nightmare--a snake ate James and Evans, bit off Peter's hand, and nibbled Sirius until he died.

Sirius listened--he was good at listening, lately--and puppy-snuggled closer so they were pressed against each other and it _wasn't_ another dream. They kissed and touched, Sirius spread his legs beneath him, moaning like Padfoot during a good rub, breathing faster and faster until he screamed in the middle of saying Remus's name, and Remus's teeth imprinted where neck and shoulder met when he followed.

They kept it secret, that Remus's Sirius was a screamer.


End file.
